


Demand his Everything

by EJBEisGay



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bottom Galo Thymos, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Dialogue, Relationship Study, galo bottoms for lio i dont make the rules, its more of a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJBEisGay/pseuds/EJBEisGay
Summary: Lio’s name feels like a demand on Galo’s lips.  Liotakesall that Galo has to give
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Demand his Everything

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOO im clearing out my wips and found this small fuck. i wrote it the same night i watched this on my bday w my best friend- im OBSESSED w these two please i didnt expect them to like. like. be gay. i
> 
> have this nonsense. might write more of these two in the future who knows

Lio’s name feels like a demand on Galo’s lips. A demand to give him more, to give him everything, to give all that he can, and then more and more and _more_ until Lio was only his and the only one Lio will think about in this way.

“Lio, Lio, Lio, _Lio_ ,” he says, and it is a demand for Lio’s attention. It is a demand for his hands on Galo’s waist and a demand for his dry lips against Galo’s soft ones. It is a demand for Lio’s warm body against Galo’s, and it is a demand for his heart and soul and time and mind and-

“Please,” Galo begs at night, “More, more, more, _Lio_ ,” and Lio gives him more- he gives him his fingers and his tongue and his cock as well. Lio fills Galo up until he struggles to breath and can only demand _Lio, Lio, Lio_ , again and again and again, like a believer prays to God and only Him, and Lio fucks him hard and fast and then slow and sweet, then he roughs him up and then is gentle with him. Lio fucks him like that is what he was meant to do, and Galo takes it like he was meant to be used by Lio all of this time. “Lio, Lio, _Lio_ ,” he demands.

And his whines and gasps and moans and grunts are all just for Lio. Only for Lio. _Only for you_ , he whispers. If Galo demands for Lio to give himself over, Lio _takes_ all that Galo has to give and _takes_ more as well, and he hoards every single little thing about Galo and protects it and keeps it close to his heart, like a dragon protects his hordes of stolen gold and silver. Galo _demands_ for everything from him, and Lio gives him just that; Lio only _takes_ and _takes_ away from Galo, and Galo lets himself be stolen away and be used and loved and cherished. Lio knows Galo wants it- he can feel it in the way he tenses up when Lio calls him filthy names and he can hear it in the sounds that Galo makes when Lio fucks him whenever he wants, and he can feel it in the way that Galo demands everything from him and the way he says his name, _Lio, Lio, Lio_.

They work together surprisingly well. Galo demands and demands only more, and Lio takes and takes only more. They give and take and surrender and fight, and the two of them work so incredibly well they’re surprised they hadn’t met earlier in their lives. Their burning souls burned brighter when Galo demanded, and they cried louder when Lio took, and it worked _so well_ , and they loved each other so much, they could only continue on with their routines and games together, until one of their fires - or both - were extinguished.

Until then, Galo would continue to demand _Lio, Lio, Lio,_ and Lio was going to take and take and take and take.

**Author's Note:**

> ily <3


End file.
